galactikfootballfandomcom-20200223-history
Micro-Ice
'Micro-Ice '''is one of the main protagonists in Galactik Football, and a member of the Snow Kids. His is one of the main strikers and has been noted for his incredible dribbling skills and creativity. Micro-Ice is the best friend of and surrogate brother to D'Jok. There seems to be a bit of confusion whether he is in a relationship with Yuki or Zoeleene as during the third season, Micro-Ice dated the latter despite having feelings for the former. He is commonly known as the jokester of the Snow Kids and has an ironic attitude that sometimes makes people oblivious to his presence and downright makes fun of his cheerful, out-going personality, even to the point where they won't believe what he says. Appearance Amongst the entire team, Micro-Ice appears to be the shortest player of them all, only rivalled by Yuki and Tia. He has coal-black hair, liquid silver eyes and seemingly medium high cheekbones as well as slightly large ears. His attire consists of a light cobalt blue t-shirt with mazarine collar that extends to the arms of his shirt, a long fur-like-looking white coat, black jump pants tinted grey at the end, white sports shoes and most prominent of all, like D'Jok's bracelet and Sinedd's medallion, Micro-Ice wears a sabre-toothed necklace at all time. The only time where he seems to take it off is during matches as proven during Coach's Pet. Skills Portrayed as not a powerful or a great definition of a striker as D'Jok or Sinedd, Micro-Ice's performance in the selection test and the goal he scored in the second match against the Shadows makes it clear the kind of player he is. He is a great forward (being very versatile and creative in his techniques, able to score within the last few minutes of the half, as seen in the episode Last Chance) with great ball control, skills and dribbling abilities, able to make good shots and make quick decisions even under tense pressure. He also plays in midfield as a playmaker ― which seems to be the position he is best at ― and he has been able to cover that position and making great passes and assists for his teammates. He also played as a winger against the Wambas in the episode Get Ready, where he scored from a backheel when pinned by the leftback. This goal is considered one of the greatest goal in the show's history and defines the out-of-the-box thinker that Micro-Ice is when on the playing field. Most of all, however, he plays as a striker alongside D'Jok and is capable of performing at a great level in the attack. He is a very reliable player who doesn't care much about fame, and so have great capabilities in keeping his head cold under pressure and, pray tell, play the game without distractions. Despite his occasional clumsiness, Micro-Ice is a very tactical player and knows what to do, when to do it. Personality Micro-Ice is the joker of the team. He is a happy kid who can lift the mood of his teammates and intervenes when things get too gloomy or anxious, and thereby giving the impression that he's the guy who enlightens others. He has many friends in and out of the Snow Kids, one of which is Artie, a trained pirate and a personal fan of his, but sometimes an embarrassment toward the image of pirates. His best friend is D'Jok, and from time to time, each of them shows a brotherly side to the other, capable of aiding each other in dire times of need. Mostly this is shown through unspoken support and advises on how to proceed on a certain situation, like D'Jok suggestion Micro-Ice on how to impress Mei, and the other way around, when Micro-Ice advises D'Jok not to lose his head when he's appointed captain during the second season. Micro-Ice has a tendency to fall in love ― or crush on others ― very easily and when he does, he tries hard to impress the girl he likes to the point of acting like a "two-bit casanova". This often ends with him being ashamed of himself due to his clumsiness and seemingly low-esteem issues he displays from time to time. He is the hopeless romantic of the group and seems to be holding a certain innocence about him that which can't be competed with the others of his teammates. Micro-Ice likes to act safely, but ultimately lacks a lot of confidence in himself and relies heavily on his friends to keep going instead of building on his own potential. As a player, he began to win fans in the second and third season and ultimately was the black sheep during the first. This lack of popularity was demonstrated when D'Jok asked a seller how many shirts had been sold upon their arrival at Genesis Stadium. The D'Jok t-shirts were down to a near sold-out while the Micro-Ice's barely had any interest. In this moment, Micro-Ice decided to leave for more than just the reason of his rejection toward fame, but also because he did not want D'Jok to see him upset about something he deems so little, but it bothered him a lot and pushed him to try harder. During the episode The Striker, Micro-Ice is able to reveal another side to him, a shyer and more self-conscious part of himself, and displays his feelings of inferiority compared to the other members of his team. Micro-Ice has most likely developed this inferiority complex for being D'Jok's shadow during their childhood. Behind the look of cheerfulness and clumsiness, Micro-Ice tends to be the most sensible of the group and more rational and realistic than the others, having other interests in his life than football. Mostly this is shown at the very start of the show, displaying the more mature traits of his persona rather than the goofy ones, as Micro-Ice, initially, didn't have any interest in becoming a famous football player from the get-go, despite the fact that all his friends had a dream of something more. He also appears to have a subsided level of jealousy, especially toward his best friend, D'Jok. However, unlike D'Jok, Micro-Ice has shown the capability of suppressing this jealousy and move on with life, never dwelling long on the past. History Past Like the rest of his standard teammates, Micro-Ice was born shortly after the Great Catastrophe on Akillian, which consequences meant that the Metaflux managed to contaminate him as well as the other Snow Kids players. Not much is known about Micro-Ice's personal background, but from subtle hintings in the show, it is assumed that both he and his mother, Mana-Ice, lived in the lower social class of Akillian, probably down to a level of poverty as Micro-Ice went so far as to work for thugs in order to gain money that would provide a small living for him and his mother, as well as working in the 'Ice Mines' when he was younger. Season 1 Micro-Ice was the first child character to be introduced in the show, and the first to encounter Aarch on his return to Akillian, although he didn't recognise who he was at the time, and accidentally discovered him hiding in the abandoned stadium later on. He is also the one who volunteers to test Clamp's holo-trainer. He was chosen as one of the original Snow Kids, initially as a substitute after Rocket joined a few days later. He started playing in front after Sinedd left the team to join the Shadows. In The Escape, he left the team temporarily to join the pirates after saving the life of Sonny Blackbones, having realized that he had been betrayed by D'Jok in their relationship with Mei, whom he was in love with from the beginning. He felt angry, trapped and heartbroken. As a result of this, Micro-Ice escaped from the academy because he couldn't go outside and let off steam because Aarch had confined the team to stay within the stadium until the home match against the Shadows. He felt like a fool because D'Jok had been encouraging him with his feelings for Mei and knew how much he liked her. D'Jok appeared uncaring when he pursued Mei despite knowing that such an action could hurt his best friend. He escapes with Thran's help and rescues Sonny Blackbones, afterwards asking him to join them. During his stay with the Pirates, he was given work as a dishwasher in a bar. He soon returned with the Snow Kids, and the Pirates erased his memory. Micro-Ice unwittingly contributes a lot in the discovery that D'Jok is Sonny's son, recognizing the matching bracelet encircling Sonny's wrist is the same as D'Jok's. Upon qualifying for the final 16, Micro-Ice and D'Jok have some more friction in their relationship as D'Jok's ego is out of control, and Micro-Ice takes every opportunity to take a shot at D'Jok. However, they reconcile after Mei's plea to Micro-Ice to make up, and Warren's advice to D'Jok reduces D'Jok's ego. Season 2 Micro-Ice falls in love with a girl named Yuki, the cousin of Thran and Ahito. He felt very sad about what happened to Ahito back on Genesis Stadium, but was happy to see him again in Homecoming. Then they played the Wambas and won 3-2 last sigh where Micro-Ice within 1 goal in this match after starting out with Yuki. Micro-Ice which had been in love with her from the beginning of the season, with Yuki went for a walk and finally summoned the courage to express his feelings and kissed her. In the game against The Lightning, Micro-Ice scored an amazing goal that everyone on the team and in the stands held. In the Cup final against the Xenons, they played a good game that ended 2-2, becoming shootout. But no Micro-Ice scored his penalty and was extremely sad but winning was felt even happier believed that victory had nothing to do with him. He was very happy at the end of this season because it was the first time a girl had returned his feelings and because they won the cup. Season 3 Micro-Ice participated in the Paradisian Tournament with the Snow Kids. During the tournament, Yuki left to play for the Elektras, whom she later permanently joined, leaving Micro-Ice heartbroken. He also participated in the Cup and encouraged the Elektras because Yuki went with them. He sponsored the refreshments Mice Delight. His position was temporarily switched to midfield. In the episode The Stars of Akillian Are Eternal, he, along with Mei, vanished because of a malfunction in the Holo-trainer together with Hush Sharky and the kids of Club Galactik. Trivia * According to Micro-Ice during his outburst in front of Artie in S1:E10: The Pirates, he was the last to develop the Breath of Akillian. However, this information can be debated, as Mico-Ice managed to acquire The Breath in the same episode while Mei first showed her control of The Breath in the episode afterwards. * Absolutely no information has been given about a potential father to Micro-Ice, as neither he nor any other has questioned him about the paternal side of his parentage. This makes Micro-Ice the only player left of the Snow Kids to still have a somewhat obscure background prior to becoming a football player as both Rocket, D'Jok and Sinedd all gained information about the happenings of their missing parents during the show (Rocket and D'Jok obtained knowledge during the first season, while Sinedd was reunited with his family in the third and learned the truth of their disappearance). Essentially, it can be assumed that it was going to be revealed in the events of Season 4, however, nothing has been confirmed about such rumours. * Micro-Ice was the first person to make the connection between Sonny Blackbones and D'Jok, obtaining this knowledge by the wristband around their hands. The second was Sonny himself. ** Interestingly, in the same scene, this is the only time in the show where a reference is made to Micro-Ice's father as Sonny stated that he had no influence on Micro-Ice's decision and couldn't deflect it as he "his father". Curiously, if one inspects closely, Micro-Ice turns to Sonny after this statement right at the same moment when Sonny buckles under a fit of coughing, suggesting that the topic of his dad is not one that he takes lightly or even hear often. * He is also the first of the Snow Kids to meet, face-to-face, with Sonny Blackbones and the first player to work together with the Pirates in general, despite the fact that his memories of the event were later erased due to security reasons. This makes him also the only of the Snow Kids to have ever experienced the unpleasantry of a Memory Eraser. ** If not counting the clone of Clamp, this would also make Micro-Ice the only person to have had his memories erased. * Micro-Ice is notably the only player of the team to have any ''continuative insights of the Pirates, as he has been helping Sonny Blackbones and his gang more than a few times across the series. Tia is the second, however, she only helps when necessary as shown when Micro-Ice inquired for help when they were on Paradisia. * Micro-Ice is confirmed as a playmaker of the Snow Kids, one of the most challenging positions to take care of in real football. He often takes care of the position known as a "Nine and a half" or a "False-9" playmaker role. * Micro-Ice appears to have an insight on parkour as seen in S1:E01: The Comeback, and is also very talented in the arts of breakdancing as proven in S2:E24: Final Preparations. * Curiously, Micro-Ice's role in the series seems to subside with each season, becoming more and more of a comic relief character than an importance to the entire show as it seems several things change, one of which is where Mark replaces him as a striker when they reach the GF Cup Final in the third season. It is also shown, during the same season, that Micro-Ice had become a hindrance rather than an advantage to the team. Gallery Micro-Ice Infobox.png 1226575425 micro-ice 5.jpg Microgdgdgd.jpg Micro-Ice Snow Kids Kit.jpg 19033.jpg 19041.jpg 19049.jpg Young Sinedd,.jpg Thran, Tia and Micro-ice.jpg Site navigation Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Striker Category:Snow Kids Category:Characters